A surface-wave (SW) media is any structure that supports a surface wave. SW mediums are a subset of a broader class of meta-materials known as artificial-impedance-surfaces or high-impedance surfaces. An SW medium may support surface waves that are polarized in either transverse electric (TE) or transverse magnetic (TM) modes. The SW index (nSW) or the SW impedance (ZTE and ZTM) characterizes the SW media properties. The simplest form of an SW media is a grounded dielectric sheet. At frequencies less than about 10 or 20 Gigahertz (GHz), the grounded dielectric is not practical because it must be very thick or use a substrate with excessively high permittivity to efficiently support surface waves. An SW waveguide is an SW medium that may be formed by a strip of material including a constant SW index surrounded by an SW medium with a lower index. This structure is effectively a two-dimensional equivalent of a three-dimensional dielectric waveguide. From an optics viewpoint, the SW waveguide may be thought of as a high-index two-dimensional fiber optic transmission line surrounded by a lower index medium. The high-index and low-index regions of an SW waveguide may be realized with high and low-permittivity materials. In the case of an SW waveguide, the high-index and low-index region can be realized with metallic patches varying in size and/or shape on a dielectric substrate. SW waveguides can be used for transmitting SW power in applications, such as two-dimensional wireless power transmission for feeding structures like artificial-impedance-surface antennas (AISAs) and for controlling SW scattering. However, current SW waveguides can leak power out the sides and the AISA array elements have to be spaced more than about 1/λ (wavelength of the radiating element or antenna) apart in order to prevent grading side lobes in the radiation pattern. The wide spacing also reduces the scan angle in a direction perpendicular to a plane of the SW waveguide or measured from a plane of the waveguide.